Mixtape
by GuardianAngel28
Summary: Mondler Songfic. Oneshot. Chandler finds a way to mend his broken heart. Please read and review.


Another songfic of mine! I am feeling kind of emo today so I decided to write this fic. The stanzas are jumbled up for the flow of the story.

Scenario: Set on Season 2 where Monica is with Richard. Chandler dating no one and the rest of the gang are kind of invisible/ not important in this fic except Joey.

Please read and review.

Joey and Chandler were waiting for Monica at Central Perk. They had plans that night to catch a late night movie. They often do this as a 'bonding ritual'. After which, they would go to Monica's apartment and hang out more and talk about some none sense stuff.

While waiting for Monica to arrive, Joey and Chandler were having this casual conversation about Joey's date the other night.

"Dude, I wish you were there, you know. If you could just see the way she acted, you'd fall from your chair laughing out loud!" Joey told Chandler how his date went. Obviously, I was one of the worst dates he had. Sure, the girl was hot, but the way she talks turned him off. "She didn't even know I was laughing at her! I just kept asking these dumb questions so I could have an entertainment of my own!"

"I really wish I was there. I was just stuck all night chatting with Monica. Don't you feel that sometimes, she's kind of boring?" Chandler complained to Joey how his night went. He told Joey that Monica was a dull person, but actually he was just hiding his feelings. Since before, Chandler had a **huge** crush on Monica and he chose never to tell it to anyone. She was this gorgeous bombshell who looked like a Greek goddess. Even Helen of Troy, who launched a thousand ships, is a mismatch with Monica. That was how Chandler was feeling for his best friend. Totally in love. Chandler's thoughts were interrupted when Monica enters the coffee shop.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I'm late. My boss made me wait till closing." She shifted her look to Chandler who seemed to be daydreaming or some sort. "Hey Chandler, what's up. You're kind of in a public place, and everyone could see you drooling already." Monica quipped hoping to make Chandler laugh.

_Oh my god… my hearts just wants to melt every time she talks to me. Why do I feel this way? I thought this was just a crush? But why does it feel like I'm floating every time she says 'hi' to me? Am I insane? It's always like this! Whenever she talks to me, I talk to my brain. Telling myself that I __**love**__ this woman! Oh my god! Did I just say that I love her? Monica? My best friend? Me? Capable of loving a person?_

"So what movie do you want to see?" Joey asked Monica.

"I don't know. You decide. Whatever you choose is fine with me. But I actually want to watch that movie where Hugh Grant plays the lead role. Every time we saw the trailer of that movie, Richard would always say that we're like those couple. We're like movie stars!" Monica exclaimed leaving Joey with out a choice but to just nod along.

_Okay. Then here comes Richard! Even if that tall tree is not around, he's always the hot topic! When will Monica ever realize that he's kind of old and that she should be with me? Okay… who am I kidding. Monica and Chandler? Together forever? She's way out of my league. _

_You say hello, inside I'm screaming I love you_

_  
You say goodnight, in my mind_

_  
I'm sleeping next to you_

_  
You drive away from my car crash of a heart_

_  
And I don't know_

The following day, Joey and Chandler had this huge fight over Kathy. Joey thought that Chandler was betraying him for wanting to sleep with his girlfriend, Kathy, but the truth of the matter is Kathy was the one who wanted Chandler. And Chandler was the one avoiding Kathy for multiple reasons. First, he didn't want to screw over his best friend's girlfriend and second, he loved Monica so much that he'd rather die alone than be with anyone else.

"Seriously man, I am not sleeping with you girlfriend!" Chandler defended himself, and continuing on saying that it was Kathy chasing after him.

"You think I'd believe you? That Kathy would rather be with you than me? You really think I'd fall for that?" Joey was really mad this time. His eyes were about to pop out of its socket because he thought his best friend betrayed him.

"You don't believe me? We've been friends for a long time and you'd rather believe Kathy than me? You know what, I'll just leave you **alone** for a second. Maybe you could use some space for you to think properly." Chandler slammed the door feeling so pissed because his best friend chose to believe his girl friend. He had no other place to go and decided to go to apartment 20.

"Hey Chandler, what happened? I heard some screaming and I thought it came from your apartment. I was about to rush to you place. What happened Chandler?" Monica asked Chandler, who at that time looked gloomy.

"I had this big fight with Joey. Could I just stay here for a while until his head cools down a bit."

"Sure honey! What happened there?" Monica was curios with what happened. She never saw Joey and Chandler shout at the top of the voices because of anger.

"I'd rather not talk about it. Could we just hang out and watch a movie or something?"

"Of course honey! Come here, I'll stay here by your side so that you'd feel better." Monica guided Chandler to the couch and both of the sat side by side. After which, Monica wrapped her hand to his which made Chandler feel so good. Monica was his cure. Whatever Chandler had in the past, Monica would just hold his hand and it'll just go away.

They have spent almost the whole night watching movies on VHS. They shared a bowl of popcorn which was refilled for three times. At one point, their hands stretched over to the bowl at the same time. Monica could feel Chandler gripping her hand. It was different from before. She felt that Chandler was needy of something but she wasn't sure. She then looked at his eyes. Their eyes locked and suddenly found themselves kissing each other. Their tongues, entwined from each other. It felt like utopia for the both of them, but suddenly Monica broke the kiss.

_No I can't find the words cause I lost them_

_  
The minute they fell out of my mouth_

_  
And it's love and I'm in it, so give me your lips_

_  
And just let me kiss 'em _

_  
And let's get messed up_

"Chandler, what was that?" Monica was confused with what just happened. Sure, Chandler didn't force her to do it. She was the one who kissed back.

"Tell me this doesn't feel good, that this doesn't feel right." Chandler whispered these words to Monica's ears which turned her on.

"Then I shouldn't be thinking anymore." Monica kissed back. The peck on the lips became a passionate one. Both of them were hungry for each other. They almost tore each other's cloths because of this hunger that they were feeling. They continued their love making in Monica's bedroom. For Chandler, this was his dream come true. All of his life, he only dreamed of being with Monica. Sleeping next to her and waking up the next day with the scent of her skin.

The next morning, Chandler woke up realizing that what happened between him and Monica was not a dream. It was true. When he opened his eyes, he saw Monica resting her head on his chest. This made him feel so good. He wanted to shout to the whole world that he and Monica slept together. That there is a possibility that Monica loved him too. Monica was awakened by the sound of her alarm clock. She was shocked to see herself wrapped around Chandler's naked body.

"Hey sweetie. Good morning." Chandler greeted Monica and attempting to put a light kiss on her cheeks. Monica backed off a bit feeling a slight hesitation for sleeping with her best friend. "Hey, what's the matter?" Chandler asked in confusion.

"This is wrong. This is just wrong. I am with Richard. He's my boyfriend, and I love him." Monica told Chandler straight to his face without noticing the pain he was feeling while she was uttering these words.

"I know. I just thought that… well… I was actually afraid that you'd think that we have something going on now after what happened last night. Last night was just a friend, helping another friend who's in need. And I just want to thank you for helping me." Chandler had to overshadow his feelings. He did not want to look like a fool in front of Monica. Not only that he didn't want to look like a fool, but it was too painful to know what Monica felt after what happened to them last night.

_Did it not matter to her just a bit? Did she not feel any sort of 'love' for me? I guess not. And it seems that she is totally regretting what happened between us._

Chandler instantly jumped out of bed and put his clothes back on. He hurriedly went of Monica's bedroom before any of their friends saw them together.

"Hey Chandler, are you sure you're alright?" Monica asked sensing that Chandler was hurt a bit.

'Yeah… of course I'm okay. Don't worry Mon, my heart's solid as a rock. See you later." With that, Chandler left the room and headed to his apartment.

_You talk to him, and it burns me like the sun_

_  
You talk to her, and you say that you feel like he's the one_

_  
I talk to me, but you can't hear the pain I feel_

_  
You don't know_

_Oh, don't turn around and say bye again_

_  
Yeah it crushes my head when you call me_

_  
Your friend and I'm not the same person_

_  
From back in the day in the back of the class_

_  
That you thought was gay_

Chandler's heart felt like it wanted to rip itself independent from his chest. That was just too painful for him, hearing that he's nothing but a friend to Monica. Yesterday, it was clear to him that he had no chance with Monica; that she was out of his league. But last night, when they made love with each other, he had that tiny ray of hope that he held onto until this morning when that hope was shattered into pieces he could never put back together.

He felt like shit for making him do it with Monica. If he chose not to have sex with her, it could have been a lot easier. He could no longer take what he was feeling. He loved Monica but he felt that he's slowly going crazy over it. He decided that he didn't want to feel this way anymore. He then knew what the answer to his problem was.

He opened the cabinet near his bed. He got out a bottle of prescription sleeping pills which he used to treat his chronic insomnia. He then popped a pill, then adding another one, and another one, until he consumed the whole bottle and rested onto his bed and replayed in his mind every moment he spent with Monica. He then reached out for the pad beside his bed and started to write. That was the last thing he could remember until he breathed his last breath and it was the end of him.

That night, Joey was wondering why Chandler had never left his room. He thought that it was because of the fight they had the day before. He was becoming restless and could no longer wait until his friend came out, so he banged the door open and saw the cold- lifeless Chandler lying on his bed. He immediately called out for help and Monica rushed to their apartment at once. She was shocked to see Chandler dead and tears began to flow from her eyes. When Joey went to the living room to call for an ambulance, Monica saw the note which rested on Chandler's chest.

_Today, I woke up feeling so great because for the first time, I felt hope that Monica would learn to love me. I never thought that I could ever feel the same happiness I felt this morning. I waited for her to open her eyes so that I could finally tell her the truth. When she finally opened her eyes, I was about to tell her that I love her so much and that I'd die for her to show her how much I love her. Then things got worse which led me here in my bed, all alone. It then struck me that the pain I felt when Monica said that I was just a friend should not be the part I should focus on. I woke up feeling great and happy, and this is how I want her to feel the rest of her days, with Richard. I love you Monica. And I promised that I'd die for you to show you how much I love you._

_And listen to possibly _

_The best mixtape I have_

_  
And even all the bad songs ain't so bad_

_  
I just wish there was more than that_

_  
About me and you._

**The End. **


End file.
